


The Legend of Askr: Kiran's Awakening

by Captain_Shulk



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: And I wanted to try writing serious Peony/Kiran, And the corny title had to be used, F/M, Sorting Emotions into Fanfic, because Peony reminds me so much of her it hurts, mentions of Marin from Link's Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shulk/pseuds/Captain_Shulk
Summary: Peony's goodbye in Ljósálfheimr breaks Kiran's heart, and as he wakes up he realizes she reminded him of a childhood tale he loved so much. Yet by some miracle, she finds her way to Askr and he has to come to terms with the fallout and figure out what she means to him. Spoilers for for the end of Book 4 of Fire Emblem Heroes and Link's Awakening, plus some unpleasant themes are discussed.
Relationships: Peony/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 10





	The Legend of Askr: Kiran's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So, the end of Book 4 of heroes wasn't one I saw coming and it destroyed me emotionally. Peony's last words to both Sharena and Kiran before the dream ends reminded me so much of Marin from Link's Awakening that I broke down crying.
> 
> It changed the way I view Peony and she's now one of my favourite heroes characters because of it. This fanfic came about as a means of putting my emotions into words and to explore a few thoughts about Mirabilis and Triandra on top of that. And outside of a couple of short smut fics, I haven't seen any attempts at serious Peony/Kiran so I wanted to create for people to read and hopefully enjoy.
> 
> And if anyone is curious I did commission someone to draw Peony in Marin's outfit and it can be seen here: https://www.reddit.com/r/FireEmblemHeroes/comments/l5ckf3/so_koholint_island_its_like_a_dream_world_similar/

_"I'm sorry. The truth is... this will all be over very soon. Lady Freyja will end my life... It will be as if I never existed... Nothing can prevent that now. But... I accept that."_

_"All dreamers wake eventually... Children will grow into adults... That's the way things are. A child who has a sweet dream wakes to feeling happy inside, even if they can't remember why. That's why dreams matter... even though they end. Every dream leaves its mark on reality. So do it! Blow the horn. And... Kiran? Thank you._

* * *

Kiran opened his eyes, and couldn't believe Peony thanked him before she died. He looked at Sharena and noticed she had forgotten her childhood friend. Peony's calm acceptance of her fate and the fact she was forgotten tore his heart into pieces.

"I can't remember a thing! It feels like I had a really long dream, but the details are... gone! Oh well! I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Time to take today's missions by storm, Kiran!"

Sharena got up to leave but when she noticed Kiran hadn't moved she turned back to face him.

"What's wrong Kiran?"

"...You three go on ahead," Kiran said. "I feel very sore, so I want to stretch before I get moving. I'll catch up once I'm ready to go."

Sharena looked at Kiran curiously and accepted his excuse with a shrug.

"Okay. We'll wait for you down at the castle gate."

Kiran watched the trio leave his sight, and waited until he was sure they wouldn't hear him. Then he slumped onto his bed and cried loudly as the cruelty of the situation sunk in. As he grieved Kiran felt he had experienced similar and he tried to understand why. He thought far back into his childhood, and a short song played in his mind. He recognized the music which hurt him harder than any of Freyja's attacks.

_'A cheerful girl with flowers in her hair... living within a dream world... accepting that the dream had to come to an end. I can't believe it. Peony was just like Marin. This feels like Link's Awakening gone wrong...'_

Memories of Marin's singing mixed with images of Peony's smile to become a sorrowful image that stabbed Kiran's heart as he cried.

It took minutes for Kiran to stop crying, and once he dried his face and made his way down to the castle entrance. He hoped that his friends wouldn't notice he'd been crying; he doubted they would understand why he was upset. But once they saw him readied their weapons, and together they headed out to investigate reports of a nearby enemy raid. 

The journey was a swift one and Anna saw Loki leading a small squad of soldiers harassing a nearby village, but as they got closer Loki turned her attention to Kiran and waved at him.

"Welcome back, Kiran! Forgive my rudeness for asking this, but did you have a... pleasant dream?"

Kiran felt his stomach tighten with anger and he cursed Loki's ability to know things no one else should know.

"Why don't you come a little closer and I'll tell you all about it."

"Tee hee hee, you're so cute when you're mad." She said with a grin that infuriated the summoner. "I hope you had a friend to listen to you cry and some tissues to dry your face!" 

Satisfied with upsetting Kiran, Loki directed the troops under her command to act as a shield. Then she bowed in Kiran's direction and walked away.

"She's such a meanie. Why does she enjoy upsetting everyone she meets so much?" Sharena muttered. "But why did she say she hoped Kiran had a friend listen to him cry?"

"Worry about that later, we've got a village to protect!" Anna shouted.

With Loki gone the enemy troops were quickly routed. But despite the victory, Sharena looked at the battlefield strangely.

"Is something wrong, Sharena?" Alfonse asked.

"I feel like... something is familiar about this. It feels like I'm seeing something from a dream. But what dream would it have been?"

"Did you need more time to wake up?"

Before Sharena could answer, she noticed something sticking out of a pocket and pulled it out to inspect it.

"A chain of flowers? Why did I have... Why am I suddenly so sad?" Sharena asked as tears formed on her face. "These flowers are breaking my heart and I..."

Kiran's heart ached in sympathy as he recognized the flower chain. He placed a comforting hand on Sharena's shoulder which made her hug his arm as she cried. Anna didn't know how to react and could only look on awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Sharena? We won this battle, why are you crying?"

All Sharena could do was shake her head as tears flowed down her face. Her crying was interrupted when an Askran soldier ran up to the group. He saluted and whispered into Anna's ear at a fast pace. But once the soldier was finished, Anna managed to smile.

"I... hate to interrupt, but this soldier just told me something you'll want to hear. It seems that a childhood friend of yours has just arrived unannounced and wants to see you."

Sharena wondered what Anna was talking about and they saw an usual person walking towards them. As that person came closer, she grinned joyfully and Kiran couldn't believe his eyes.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm Peony! I'm a ljosalfr- or light elf, you might say... And I'm so happy you kept that chain of flowers, Sharena."

Sharena's eyes went wide as she recognized her friend and cried harder.

"I... I remember you. And everything we've been through. I said I didn't want to forget you again, but it happened anyway! I feel like such a horrible friend."

Kiran looked at Peony as if she was a ghost, and he felt himself crying for a second time.

"How are you still alive? Saying goodbye to you was heartbreaking. Despite the fact you were about to die, you just smiled and thanked me before I ended the dream. It was so unfair." Kiran added amid his tears.

"Kiran's right, it was the worst. Please, don't make us sad ever again!"

"If you scare us like that again, we'll never forgive you." 

Sharena and Kiran exchanged a glance, nodded and pulled Peony into a tight hug. Seeing the tears on their faces, Peony patted their backs and returned the hug.

"Seeing how much you two care makes me so happy. I don't know what happened in Ljósálfheimr, but I think Freyja spared my life. So... I'm back, and I'm here to stay."

"Freyja... Ljósálfheimr...? Are we missing something here?" Alfonse asked curiously.

"Anna, you were there with us during the whole adventure. Don't you remember the land of dreams? " Sharena asked.

"I don't remember anything, sorry. Seeing you two crying makes me feel I've forgotten something important."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Commander. I can't remember anything either." Alfonse said with a sigh. "Maybe we should head home, so you three can explain everything?"

* * *

With everyone in agreement, the group ensured the village's safety and departed for their home. Upon their return, they settled into a meeting room and asked not to be disturbed so Kiran and Sharena could explain their adventures in the world of dreams, Ljósálfheimr. They told Alfonse and Anna about King Freyr and Queen Freyja, the nightmares and the realm of Dokkalfheimr. Peony explained how Freyr and Freyja had brought children to the dream world in a desperate act to protect the world of dreams from collapsing. She also mentioned Sharena was one of the children called to Ljósálfheimr.

"My childhood wasn't an easy one, but my sister was always by my side and did her best to protect me. After we were summoned to Ljósálfheimr I met Sharena, and we became close friends. We spent so much time playing amongst the flower fields, and sometimes we took each other's place in the real world since we looked so much alike."

"But because our time together was spent in the world of dreams, I barely remembered our adventures," Sharena said sadly. "And after Peony and her friends drank the dream nectar, they forgot their childhoods until Freyja restored their memories."

Sharena sniffed and forced herself not to cry.

"When Frejya restored my memories of Ljósálfheimr she called me a traitor to my friends and accused me of abandoning them to their fate."

"...It's not your fault Sharena." Peony objected. "It's natural for kids to forget us alfar when they grow up. That doesn't stop me from caring about you all."

"Sharena, I have no memories of meeting any alfar." Kiran added. "And the time we spent in Ljósálfheimr and Dokkalfheimr didn't restore any forgotten memories I might have had. Please don't be too hard on yourself, Sharena."

"They're right, you shouldn't beat yourself up for this," Alfonse said in assurance. "But please continue the story. What happened after you got your memories back?"

Peony leaned forward to continue the tale, and her voice was thick with regret.

"We discovered Freyr's power was enslaved to Freyja's, and he said the only way for us to leave the world of dreams was to end his life. So we did... and he thanked us for freeing him as he died. The moment he passed away, Freyja flew into a blind rage. She commanded Plumeria and Triandra to stop us from escaping. We also discovered that Triandra.... is my sister and the reason she drank the dream nectar so she could protect me from my abusive father."

Peony sniffed as she wiped a tear away and Kiran continued the story for her.

"...As we got closer to escaping Freyja tried to persuade me to stay. She told me that staying in the dream world was better than returning to reality because you had died in the waking world as punishment for slaying Hel."

"...She really said I had died?"

"That's right, Alfonse. She tried using kind words and gentle smiles to convince me to stay. Her kind words confused me, but the moment she realized I wouldn't be controlled she revealed how manipulative and spiteful she was. Freyja bragged that she'd end the lives of the alfar as punishment for Freyr's death."

Kiran looked towards Peony and sighed sadly. 

"Despite that threat looming over her head, Peony never stopped telling me that returning to the waking world was the right thing to do. Sharena was very upset at the thought of her childhood friend dying and being forgotten, so Peony returned a flower chain Sharena made for her when they were younger."

"Of course I was upset! I hated the thought of Peony dying with no one remembering she ever existed!"

"...I hated it too. Peony had been through so much, but it looked like she was fated to die and be forgotten by everyone. Once I awoke, I saw that only I remembered her. And that made the pain so much worse."

"So that's why you told us to go on ahead after we woke up. You didn't want us to see how hurt you felt?"

"That's right Sharena. I waited for you three to leave before I let myself cry because I felt no one could understand why I was so upset. But I have a question for Peony. Do you know why you're still alive?"

"I don't know. I heard you blowing the horn, the dream world turned to white after that. And the next thing I knew I awoke in reality."

"But if you're alive, does that mean your sister and Plumeria could be alive? And there's your friend Mirabilis too."

Peony gasped as she thought about Kiran's words.

"You might be right... my sister might be alive. As for my friend, let me look around."

Peony stood up, looked around in all directions and gasped in excitement.

"I can sense her daydreams nearby! She must be in this castle."

"How did she get inside in the first place? We haven't been told of any newcomers." Alfonse asked in amazement.

"She might have woken up within the castle, and decided to find another resting place." Peony suggested. "She's such a sleepyhead that she might not have been discovered yet."

"If that's the case, I should go inform the guards about our new guest so they don't disturb her," Alfonse said. Kiran nodded in agreement and got to his feet.

"I think I should go with you. She doesn't know you and seeing a familiar face will make things easier. Peony, I'm so glad you're back with us and I hope you'll make plenty of new friends here."

"I have a good feeling about that, and thank you for looking after Mirabilis !"

Kiran and Alfonse departed the room started their search for Peony's friend. As they walked Alfonse looked at his friend surreptitiously and wondered how he was feeling. He felt annoyed because he didn't see Kiran's suppressed grief, but Kiran looked relieved at how the situation had turned out. As he turned down a different corridor, Alfonse decided that he'd keep a close eye on his friend and ensure he would be okay. The fact that Peony's reappearance affected his friend so much worried him.

Meanwhile, Kiran asked multiple heroes and the guards if anyone had seen Mirabilis. But no one had seen her anywhere, and he wondered how she could remain hidden for so long. 

He thought back to what Freyja had said about her childhood; _'It is hard always being hungry, isn't it? Always barely awake, daydreaming of a full belly...'_ which made him wonder if he should search near the kitchens. So he searched the rooms around the kitchen and dining areas and he was happy to discover her sleeping peacefully on a couch tucked away in a small room.

"Hey Mirabilis, wake up. I want to welcome you to the waking world." Kiran said. Mirabilis groaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"...hello Kiran. I... I'm alive aren't I?"

"That's right. Can you stay awake for a while? I want to make sure you're okay."

"I... I'll try not to fall asleep. The last thing I remember... was Freyr telling me about my childhood... how my mother never wanted me... and ignored me when I was born... before she told me to go back to sleep. I-I obeyed her because I didn't... want to think about those memories..."

"I think I understand why you like looking after babies and young children. Deep down, you wanted to look after them so they could receive the love you never got." Kiran muttered. "But don't worry. Peony's here in this castle. I also asked a friend to make sure your naps won't be disturbed. If you get hungry, there's plenty for you to eat. You're in a very safe place, and you don't have to worry anymore."

Mirabilis looked at Kiran intently, then she started to tremble as tears streamed down her face. Despite that, she smiled gratefully at the summoner.

"Th-Thank you... so much. Hearing your words... makes me happy."

"You're welcome. Would you like me to get a meal for you?"

"Please do. I'll eat it... after a nap. Crying made me... feel sleepy..."

Mirabilis was already falling backwards on the couch as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Kiran smiled in relief, and he made a quick trip to the kitchen and returned with a tray of fruits, bread and chocolate that he placed on a table next to Mirabilis.

"Rest well. I hope you enjoy the food when you wake up."

"I will..."

Kiran jumped in fright; he thought that Mirabilis had already fallen into a deep sleep.

"I can hear people talk... even while I'm sleeping... like... I am now... I'm okay..."

Kiran let out a sigh and left the room shaking his head, but he resolved to ask Anna to acquire a blanket for Mirabilis.

* * *

Life returned to a relative kind of normal within Askr, amid his duties Kiran paid close attention to how Peony and Mirabilis adjusted to their new home. Peony found purpose by helping heroes who suffered from nightmares and trauma-induced dreams. But in her free time, she often hung out with Sharena and Kiran. She liked to play some of her favourite childhood games with Sharena, and she enjoyed the many stories Kiran shared about his homeworld and childhood.

Mirabilis was content to take frequent naps, but she enjoyed looking after the younger heroes Kiran had summoned, and sometimes Peony would join her in playing with the children in the castle. On top of that, she gave occasional warnings to anyone daydreaming so they wouldn't cause accidents.

As time passed Kiran worried less about the two alfar, but Alfonse surprised him by asking to have a private discussion on one quiet day. So Kiran invited Alfonse into his private chambers and once they were seated, Alfonse locked his gaze upon Kiran.

"I've come to understand you're a person who wears your heart on your sleeve. You were openly horrified by Legjarn's death and the truth of Eir's torture at Hel's hands infuriated you. But I noticed Peony's appearance in Askr affected you a lot more than what happened to Laegjarn and Eir. After you explained everything, I've been worried that you'd break down into tears again." Alfonse admitted. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Kiran leaned back in his seat and nodded calmly.

"You're right. I'm fine now, but Peony's last words in Ljósálfheimr tore my heart to pieces. After I woke up I realized her last words reminded me of an important part of my childhood. And that... how do I put it... Her words resonated with my heart, and it changed the way I see her."

"Is that why you try to spend so much time with her?"

"It's a miracle that she's still alive, one I want to make the most of. She's such a kind and considerate person that I like spending time with her."

"I don't know if it's my place to say, but I think you've become too attached to her," Alfonse said apologetically. Despite the frown on his friend's face, Kiran saw the concern behind it.

"...Are you worried that something might happen to me like what happened with you because of Bruno?"

"That's what I'm worried about. I've always warned you about getting too close to heroes. But here you are allowing yourself to get close to Peony without thinking about the consequences. Your attachment to her is going to get you hurt, and you shouldn't let what happened in Ljósálfheimr to turn a blind eye to the truth."

To Alfonse's surprise, Kiran smiled in understanding.

"I'm aware that I won't be here forever Alfonse. Peony said that even the sweetest dream has to end eventually and we must all face reality. And she's right. I won't be the summoner of this realm forever. Eventually, peace will come and I won't be needed here anymore. I have a life back home to return to."

"If you feel that way why do you-"

"-Continue to spend time with her instead of keeping my distance? Because she's become important to me, I want to enjoy my time with her as much as I can. And that goes for you, Sharena and all the other friends I've made. And when I do go home, I'll treasure the memories I've made with everyone for a very long time. Even if I get to take a souvenir or two with me, those memories will be far more valuable."

"I feel like I might have underestimated you, now that you've spoken your mind. I apologize for my poor assumption."

Alfonse looked regretful, but Kiran let out a friendly laugh and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You know you don't have to be so formal. We're friends, aren't we?"

"You're right. Maybe I've allowed my experience with Bruno to affect me for longer than it should have."

"It's about time you acknowledged that." Kiran nodded. "But I'm relieved that you understand how I feel. Saying goodbye and losing people close to you hurts, but you can't keep your distance from everyone forever. That's a sad way to live."

"I'll try to stop putting up walls from now on. I came to warn you and give you some advice, but you turned the tables on me and told me things I needed to hear. Thanks."

Alfonse felt satisfied with their conversation, and he bid Kiran a good day and left to go study. Watching his friend leave, Kiran felt he had just won a duel against Alfonse. But the exchange left him a bit tired, so he decided to retire for the evening.

Time continued to pass until a new year dawned in Askr. On that day Kiran had gifts to give Alfonse, Sharena and Anna; For Alfonse, he brought a replica sword from another childhood story. Sharena received a snapshot tome to take images of the new friends she made while Anna was gifted with a coin collection featuring the summoner's homeworld currency. Anna was quite vocal about her love for the gift, and everyone laughed when she promised not to sell it for anything.

Once Kiran was satisfied with seeing his friend's reactions, he excused himself to wish Peony a happy new year. With some help from Mirabilis, he found her having any animated conversation with Cherche about clothing.

"So you want to wear an outfit to celebrate the new year?"

"Yes! I'd love to wear a fancy outfit that matches the colours of what I usually wear. But it would have to have room for me to fit my wings."

"Oh that's not a problem," Cherche said with a smile. "It wouldn't be hard for me to create an outfit that accommodates your wings."

"Are you sure you're okay with that? Creating a new set of clothing takes a lot of time..."

"Designing clothes is one of my favourite hobbies, and I'd be happy to do this so you can celebrate the new year in style."

Upon hearing Cherche's words, Peony's eyes shone with excitement.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"I'll just take some measurements before I start designing the outfit. But it will take time to put it together. Oh, hello Kiran. Happy new year!"

"Happy new year to you both," Kiran said politely. "What's this that I hear about an outfit for the new year?"

"Sharena showed me the kimono she wore to celebrate the new year, and it looked so good that I want one of my own. That's why I came to ask Cherche if she can help me."

"Her enthusiasm is so charming that I can't say no to her," Cherche added with a chuckle. "I'll put my best effort into the outfit, so I hope you'll look forward to my handiwork."

"I will! Why don't we go for a walk so Cherche can work on my outfit in peace?"

"I'd be happy to walk with you. We'll be back later, and thank you for agreeing to help her Cherche."

"It's my pleasure, have fun you two!"

So Kiran and Peony walked off and wandered aimlessly around the castle, not caring where they went as Kiran told her about the gifts he'd given to Alfonse, Sharena and Anna.

"...You should have seen Anna's face when she saw the collection of coins I got her," Kiran said happily. "She was so happy I thought she was about to cry tears of joy."

Peony let out a laugh so full of cheer that he laughed along with her. 

"That sure sounds like Anna! Only she could be that happy about money."

"Alfonse liked the replica sword I got him. He even joked it made him feel like a hero from a different world. And Sharena is very happy with the snapshot tome I got her. She told me she'll want to take images of all of her friends so she'll never forget anyone."

Peony frowned at the mention of the word forget.

"...Do you think she still hasn't forgiven herself for forgetting me?" 

"Outwardly she seems okay, but I think she's still dealing with her guilt deep down. But that's why I got her the snapshot tome. I wonder if the reason why she likes making new friends is that she unconsciously knew she'd forgotten a close friend and didn't want that to happen again."

"It would be like her to hide that sadness from everyone else. I'm a little worried about her."

"I am too. She might not look it, but sometimes Sharena is very hard on herself. But Alfonse had a brief talk with me because he was worried about my wellbeing."

Peony looked at Kiran thoughtfully.

"Why was he worried?"

"He said that I was letting my emotions cloud my judgement because of what we've been through. He said I was going to get myself hurt and that I shouldn't spend so much time with you."

Peony leaned back thoughtfully before she shook her head.

"Hmmm, I can't agree with Alfonse's reasoning. I think emotions are a wonderful thing. Ljósálfheimr was so bright and fun because mortal emotions shaped it, and life itself would be dull without them."

"I agree with you there. I feel my emotions strongly, and I wouldn't be the person I am today without those strong emotions. Tell me Peony, is the reason you like making us all happy because you get to see us shine with happy emotions?"

"Yes! Seeing people wake up feeling happy after having a wonderful dream puts a smile on my face. It makes what I do feel worthwhile."

"And what about your happiness?"

Peony looked at Kiran, baffled by his unexpected question.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that the children you play with forget all about you when they grow up. Doesn't it get lonely every time a child you befriended forgets you?"

"You're right, seeing those children forget me does get lonely. But I'm okay with that. Watching those children grow up and move on is a part of life, just like I said before you ended the dream."

"I think it's a little sad and more than a little unfair. You do so much for everyone you meet. But because everyone forgets you, they can't care for you as much in return."

"You sound like you've thought about this a lot."

"You got that right. It's been on my mind from the moment I woke up, and when you showed up in Askr I kept thinking it over." Kiran admitted. "You have a right to receive as much happiness as what you give to everyone you meet. What I'm trying to say is I've come to care about you, and I'll never forget you no matter what happens. Now that you're in the waking world, all I want is for you to be happy."

Peony looked at the summoner in amazement, and she gave him an awkward yet bashful smile.

"Oh Kiran, you're embarrassing me. But thank you... I'm very happy that you care so much."

"I feel a bit awkward putting this into words, but you're welcome."

"With friends like you and Sharena, I can't help but feel excited about what this year might bring."

"I'm glad. In the meanwhile, why don't we check on Cherche's progress on your outfit then pay a quick visit to the summoning stone? As my present to you, I'll let you choose the first summon for the year."

"Sure, that sounds lovely. Let's go!"

They returned to check on Cherche who was happy to say that the outfit was needed a couple of final touches to be ready to wear. Kiran politely walked out of the room so Cherche could put the final touches on her work. After a short wait, Cherche invited Kiran back in and showed Peony wearing a brightly coloured kimono. He was impressed that Cherche had successfully designed it with Peony's wings in mind and he let them both know how good the outfit was. 

Cherche accepted the compliment with grace and suggested that Peony should go out and show off the outfit to as many people as she could. With a last goodbye and thank you they left Cherche to visit the summoning stone. Along the way, Peony received compliments on her new outfit from multiple heroes that made her smile. Once they arrived at the summoning stone, Kiran asked Peony to choose an orb and make a wish. Once she had, he used it to summon a hero.

The orb she chose shined brighter than usual, and it produced so much smoke they couldn't tell who had emerged.

'Where am I? I saw a portal open before my eyes as if someone wanted to see me."

Once the smoke cleared Kiran and Peony's jaws dropped in recognition of who they had summoned.

"Sister! How is this possible?"

"Triandra, you're still alive?"

Despite the unusual situation, Triandra looked undisturbed and simply nodded in greeting.

"Oh. So I've been summoned to Askr... this is not what I was hoping to find. And what's with the outfit you're wearing?"

"This is a kimono to celebrate the new year!" Peony explained. "But I'm confused by why you're here. Could you please explain what's going on?"

Triandra looked between her sister and the summoner uncertainly, but she shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose it can't hurt to tell you two the truth," she said. "And I'm sure you've been wondering why you're still alive. When Kiran brought the dream to an end, I thought that my life would vanish. Instead, I awoke to find that Freyja had used the last of her power to spare both Plumeria and me. Lady Freyja told us to leave her and that we didn't have to serve her any longer."

Peony frowned as she took in her sister's words.

"Did she spare my life too? She had told Kiran that she was going to end us all as punishment for her brother's death."

"...I cannot say I know why she changed her mind. But before Lady Freyja fell asleep Plumeria and I promised we'd find a way to save her and she said it made her... happy."

"I didn't think she was capable of doing such a thing for anyone else," Kiran admitted. "Yet here you two are, alive because she chose mercy. What will you do now?"

"I still want to find a way to save Freyja, but my search isn't going well..."

"Since you're here now, might I suggest the Askr library as a possible resource?"

"Would you really be willing to help me?" Triandra asked sceptically. "I was an enemy who tried to kill you on Freyja's orders. I don't think I'd be welcome here."

"We have plenty of former enemies who became a part of the order of heroes when they were summoned here. If you stay here, you might gain access to knowledge you couldn't get anywhere else."

"Kiran and I could vouch for your intentions!" Peony added. "No matter how we've changed, you're still my sister. I want to help you..."

Triandra saw the determined look on her sister's face and let out a sigh.

"...All right. I'll come with you two and see if I'll be allowed to stay. While I'm here, I promise that I won't harm anyone Kiran."

"I accept your promise. In return, I swear as the summoner of this realm that you will be under my protection while you're here. I'll explain your situation to Alfsone and try to get permission for you to search for a way to help Freyja."

"...I don't understand why you would be so kind to a former enemy, but thank you."

Triandra followed Kiran and Peony back to the castle, and they requested an audience with Alfonse to explain her situation. He objected at first, saying Kiran's attachment to Peony was clouding his judgement. But Triandra said Freyja had lost the will to hurt the summoner before she fell into her sleep and she wouldn't be obsessed with revenge anymore. Kiran pointed to Laegjarn and Laevatein as examples of enemies who became friends in time, and he told Alfonse that helping Triandra would mean Freyja would be in Askr's debt which could be used as a means to persuade the goddess to spare the nation. That was enough to convince a reluctant Alfonse to grant Triandra permission to search the library, so long as Kiran or Peony were with her.

Triandra simply bowed and thanked both Alfonse and Kiran for being willing to help her. Kiran asked if she wanted to spend some time with Peony, but Triandra said she needed some time alone to adjust to her new settings and excused herself. Peony was sad to see her sister leave, but Kiran told her to wait until Triandra was ready to talk.

Kiran found the next week to be incredibly awkward. He quickly learned Triandra was a quiet person who kept to herself unless she needed direct help. After one afternoon in the library, Peony confirmed that her sister avoided speaking to everyone and not just Kiran. Kiran suspected that Triandra wasn't ready to open up to other people. But during one research session Triandra set the book she was reading down and gave him a piercing stare.

"...Can I ask you something personal?"

Feeling mildly surprised, Kiran put his own book down to give her his full attention.

"I don't mind as long as I don't have to give an embarrassing answer."

"Alright then. I'll be direct: Why do you help me? Peony is my sister, it's natural she would want to help me. I failed to protect her, but we're still family. But I don't understand you."

"Well, I'm willing to give you a chance because Peony's happier with you around. And despite your doubts about my intentions, you chose to accept my help. That's good enough for me."

"I don't belong in this place, nor am I worthy of anyone's help. Do you remember what I said about our father to my sister?"

Kiran nodded and gestured for Triandra to keep speaking.

"I never forgave myself for being weak. I couldn't stop our father's abuse, so when I saw a chance to obtain the power to protect her I took it without caring for the consequences. The rage in my heart changed me into what you see now. Yet despite my intentions, I almost killed Peony because I forgot she was family. Despite my failures, I still want to hunt our father down and rip the life out of his body."

Triandra closed her eyes as she slumped in her chair. When she opened them Kiran saw her politeness was a mask to hide how felt about herself. She looked incredibly tired of life and herself. 

"I don't know why I'm suddenly bringing this up. You must see me as a despicable being, wishing her father dead... being unable to protect the one person I love."

"You're wrong. I don't see you that way at all."

"Your words are kind but you only because you care for my sister," Triandra said bitterly.

"You're right. I do care for your sister, but you've got the wrong idea about me. Will you allow me to explain?"

Triandra looked at Kiran and saw regret in his eyes. So she nodded silently and waited for his explanation.

"I was an only child who grew up without a father. But despite that my mother did her best to care for me despite her own problems. She died at a fairly young age due to health complications. And sometime after she had passed on, I had a conversation with one of my aunties. I was confused by something my mum told me and asked her about it. I was horrified to discover that one of my uncles had... violated my mother and her sisters. Yet my grandparents buried the truth to avoid public embarrassment. When I found out, I felt that I had been living a lie."

Kiran's words were mild, but his shoulders shook with rage.

"He ruined my entire family and my childhood without me realizing it. I felt guilty for not realizing the burden my mum had carried and failing to help her with it. And I was so, so angry with my uncle. He was dying of cancer, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to find him and beat him to a bloody mess for what he had done to our family. Yet I never got the chance to confront him before he passed away and I've had to deal with mixed feelings about him ever since."

"I didn't think I could meet someone who understands the regret and anger I feel," Triandra said solemnly. "I am... relieved to know I'm not alone. But why are you conflicted about your uncle? If it was me, I would have hated him endlessly."

"He was getting weaker because of cancer, but he still chose to come and help me when I needed it. And that willingness to help others even when his body was slowly shutting down is something I admire, and that's the kind of person I wish to be. So I can't completely hate him no matter how much easier it would be."

"I see. We have more in common than I first thought," Triandra said. "Maybe that was part of why I was summoned here. So I could meet someone who knows how I feel."

"Perhaps. But before I summoned you, I told Peony to make a wish. Her feelings for you could also be part of that reason you were summoned. You have a chance to be family again in better circumstances."

"Honestly, I don't know if I'm capable of being her sister after failing so badly."

"But would you turn down this chance to try and make things right? I'm not asking you to pretend nothing bad has happened. But I guess what I want for you, is to give yourself a chance to reconnect with Peony and start over here in Askr. If you want, you could become a real hero. And protect those that can't protect themselves." 

"And what if I discover that it's not going to work for me and I decide to leave Askr and Peony? Would you be angry with me?"

"If that scenario does happen, I'll respect your decision to leave and wish you the best of luck no matter where you go. It would be wrong of me to force you to stay against your wishes."

Once he finished talking Triandra managed to give Kiran a small but genuine smile.

"...You really are kinder to me than I deserve. But thank you."

"You're welcome, Triandra."

"I still feel uncomfortable here, but I'll stay for now and see if I can be a sister to Peony. But I have to warn you, it's bad luck to have a dökkálfr for an ally. Can you handle that?"

"I've survived some really unlucky moments in my homeworld. I think I'll manage." Kiran said in a sarcastically sweet tone. "But one day, I'd like to know how unlucky it is for a dökkálfr think of me as a friend."

"You really are pushing the boundaries of bad luck. But if a dökkálfr feels ready to have a summoner for a friend, I'll let you know."

"Right, let's get back to work then. After that conversation, I feel more motivated to help you."

They resumed their research on the world of dreams, but they failed to find any new information despite hours of study. But Triandra reassured Kiran that she wasn't worried yet because they still had many unread books to investigate. So they decided to stop for the evening. Kiran bid her goodnight and went to his room, tired but proud to have reached an understanding with the dökkálfr.

Two days later, Kiran was pleased to see Triandra and Peony talking together, yet he was surprised to see Triandra with a kimono of similar design to Peony's.

"Hello, you two. Do I see more of Cherche's handiwork?"

"Yes! Triandra said she was curious about my kimono and wondered what wearing one would be like. So we asked Cherche if she could make another one for my sister."

"I've only been here for a short time, but Cherche agreed to help me so easily. The outfit is really well put together despite how quickly she worked on it. I'm impressed with her work and her kindness."

"Isn't it great? We're a matching pair with our outfits, and I think Triandra looks pretty in hers!"

"I have to agree with Peony, the outfit looks good on you."

"You don't have to encourage her Kiran," Triandra muttered in embarrassment. "But thank you. Having a chance to enjoy a normal day with my sister feels weird. But it's... nice."

Peony's smile grew brighter upon hearing her sister's comment.

"I'm so happy you feel that way. I was worried you'd want to leave, but you're still here and giving us a chance. This year has started so nicely, and it's only going to get better."

"Hearing you say that makes me feel optimistic," Kiran admitted. "But I don't want to get in the way of you two spending time together, so I'll be going now. I hope you two have fun."

"Okay! Have a good day Kiran!"

"Take care."

Kiran waved goodbye as he walked away, feeling happy Peony and Triandra were getting along. He was in such a good mood that he found himself humming the Ballard of the Wind Fish without realizing it. The song brought up so many childhood memories that he became lost in his own world with little concern for his surroundings. It was only when he heard a voice say _'Kiran, don't move'_ in his ear that he snapped out of his daydreams and shook his head. Then the King of Faerghus walked past, and he realized close he was to walking into Dimitri by accident.

Kiran looked for the person who warned him, but she was nowhere to be seen. So he looked around, and he found Mirabilis napping on a hammock. As he approached, she lazily opened her eyes, yawned and smiled at the summoner. 

"You should be... more careful," Mirabilis warned. "Daydreams can cause problems... if the person daydreaming is too deep in the daydream."

"Oops, I did get carried away. I'll try to pay more attention." Kiran admitted sheepishly.

"Good, I don't want to see you run into someone while daydreaming. But... Koholint Island looks nice."

"What?"

Mirabilis giggled at Kiran's confused expression and sat up to explain.

"I'm the ljosalfr of daydreams... I saw what you were daydreaming... the island... the songs... Marin... and how she makes you think about my friend..."

Kiran felt his cheeks burn as he realized Mirabilis saw some of his inner thoughts about Peony.

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw. I'd rather not have the contents of my daydreams exposed."

I"ll keep it a secret. But I think if Peony saw Koholint Island, she would like it..."

"You think so?"

"Yes. We're ljosalfr of dreams and daydreams... If you asked her to, Peony could help you dream about Konolint island." Mirabilis explained. "Then she could see it for herself..."

"I see. The idea sounds interesting, Thank you, Mirabilis."

"You're welcome... all this talking makes me tired... I need to go back to sleep..."

"Enjoy your rest."

Kiran left Mirabilis in peace and thought about what she said. He liked the thought of showing Koholint Island to Peony, but he wondered if she would be okay with him suggesting the idea. Eventually, he felt it was better to give himself time to think things over and went about his business.

* * *

The next day Kiran decided to spend the morning training under Frederick's harsh tutelage. He knew he'd never be as strong compared to the strongest fighters in the order, but he was determined to keep himself in good shape regardless. Frederick was a harsh trainer and by the time he completed the workout, Kiran felt incredibly sore, but he enjoyed it because it reminded him that he could still improve.

"Good job, you survived today's training. With some more practice, I might allow you to try the advanced training regimen."

"That wasn't... the advanced course? Do you ever... make sure that no one... injures themselves because of your... training methods?" Kiran said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"That's a foolish question. I push _everyone_ I train to their limits." Frederick admonished. "But I pride myself on ensuring no one injures themselves on account of my regimen."

"I'll take your word for it..."

"Very good Kiran. For now, I suggest you rest for the rest of today and let your sore muscles recover. Dismissed."

Kiran struggled to his feet and saw Peony walking towards him, so he waved at her despite how sore he felt.

"Hello, Kiran. How are you?" She asked.

"I feel like I'm about to collapse, but that will pass. What brings you here?" 

"I've been spending more time with my sister, and she said something that confused me. So I want to ask you about that."

"I don't mind... as long as we sit down somewhere comfortable."

"Sure, let's find a place you can rest on." Peony said with a giggle as they slowly walked away from the training grounds.

"So what was this thing about Triandra you wanted to ask me about?"

"We were talking about her decision to stay here after you summoned her, and she said the two of you reached an understanding that made her choice to stay easier. So I was wondering what kind of understanding you have with her."

"I see. I can explain it to you, but we make sure no one else hears what I have to say please?"

Peony looked at Kiran and curiously, but she nodded and guided Kiran towards the castle gardens so they could find a private spot to talk. Once Kiran was sure they wouldn't be interrupted, he told Peony about their conversation, what happened to his family, and how it made him feel. As he spoke, Peony looked at the summoner sadly but kept quiet. Once he ended his story, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry Kiran. That's a horrible thing to learn about your family."

"Thank you. I don't like talking about what happened, but it showed Triandra that it's possible for people to understand her and what she went through. So I think it was worth the effort."

"Being able to use that part of yourself to help others makes you a strong person. And I'm very grateful that you helped my sister."

Peony gave Kiran a bright, caring smile that lifted his mood just by looking at her.

"Peony?"

"Yes?"

Kiran hesitated, but since he just told about a dark part of his childhood, he felt she deserved a chance to see something happier as compensation and pushed forward.

"Um... Mirabilis told me that ljosalfr can see the dreams of mortals as they sleep."

"She's right about that. Why bring this up with me?"

"There's this story from my childhood that I'd like to show you. This story is one I cherish. And I... I think it would be easier to show it to you through my dreams than to tell you with words. And I think it would help you understand me better."

Peony thought about his request, and he hoped Peony couldn't notice his nervousness. Then Peony nodded gravely.

"All right. I can see you're serious about this."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure if you'd agree to my idea." Kiran said. 

"You're willing to show me something that means a lot to you, so that makes me interested to see it. And a little excited."

"So... what do I do? Should I go to my room and sleep for a couple of hours?"

"No... you don't need to do that. Aren't you tired from training with Frederick? You can just have a quick nap here." Peony explained. "Think about this story in your mind, then I'll use my magic to help you dream about it. And I'll make sure no one wakes you."

"Will you be there in the dream, as well as being here?"

"Yes! It might sound weird to you, but us ljosalfr can experience the dreams mortals have even when we're outside of it. It's like using one eye to look inside the dream while the other sees the waking world."

Kiran nodded uncertainly. "That sounds strange to think about, but I'll take your word for it. So I just think of the story as I let myself fall asleep."

"That's right. Sweet dreams!"

Kiran put the hood on his cloak behind his neck as a pillow, closed his eyes and thought about Koholint Island as he allowed himself to fall sleep. After a few moments, he heard the sound of water moving and opened his eyes. He found himself lying on a pleasant sunlit beach. He saw a thunderstorm rumbling in the distance and Peony stood at his side, smiling as she offered him a hand.

"What do you think, does this look familiar to you?"

Peony pulled him to his feet, and Kiran looked around in all directions. He recognized the scenery, and when he saw a giant egg resting on a mountain Kiran started hopping in excitement.

"Wow, I can! I recognize everything around here. This is amazing!" He exclaimed. "Welcome to Koholint Island, the setting for one of my favourite childhood stories. Let's get walking, there's so much I want to show and tell you."

With a joyful smile, Kiran walked with Peony to Mabe Village, and he told her the story of the travelling hero who washed up on the island.

"So after his boat was struck by lightning, he was rescued by a young woman named Marin who brought him back to this village. Once he recovers his bearings, he goes back to the beach to retrieve his sword. There he meets a wise owl who tells him the only way for him to go home is to wake the Wind Fish."

"And the Wind Fish is in that egg on top of the mountain?"

"Yes. That's the end goal of his adventure, but we've just started on our tour. Have a look at the bushes here. You like finding treasures with children? Hidden underneath are jewels that this island uses for money. Let's grab a few, and I'll show you something fun."

A quick search yielded a modest amount of rupees. Kiran showed Peony a game where a crane was used to pick up moving objects. He was surprised to discover Peony was a quick learner when she won a doll on her second try. She proudly gave the doll to one of the kids playing in the village before leaving for their next destination.

As they passed by Martha's Bay, Kiran explained Link had to retrieve eight hidden instruments on the island to wake the Wind Fish. He pointed to the structure in the middle of the bay where one of the instruments was hidden as they passed it. But that wasn't as important as the singing they heard as they got closer to the next village. Kiran's moved faster once he heard it, and Peony laughed at his enthusiasm and challenged him to a race. The race was even until she used her wings to overtake him and she arrived at the village first.

"That's cheating, using your wings!" Kiran complained, but Peony giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We didn't agree on any rules, so I didn't cheat. If you're so upset, we'll have a swimming race next so my wings won't help me."

"Can you swim without hurting your wings?"

"We're in a dream world, it won't hurt my wings. Is this is the next spot you wanted to show me?"

"It is. It's the second village on this island, one full of friendly animals."

"That's cute! And what's this music I'm hearing?"

"There's someone important singing in the village. Let's have a closer look, I really want you to see them."

They entered the village and Kiran directed Peony's attention to the middle of a crowd where they saw a young woman wearing a blue dress, singing for the animals gathered around her. And beside her, a young man in green was playing the ocarina.

"See the guy in green there? That's Link, the hero of this story and that's Marin singing beside him." Kiran quietly explained.

"And she saved Link after he washed up here? Her singing is beautiful..."

"I could listen to her sing for a long time, it brings back a lot of memories."

Kiran watched Marin and Link's performance for the village and as much as he enjoyed it, he felt sad watching it from afar.

"You know, what you said to Sharena and I before I woke up reminded me of her. And in the moment before I blew that horn to end the dream, I felt like I was saying goodbye to you both."

"She's someone that meant a lot to you."

"Yes she did, and I can see some similarities between you two. But you're not her. Wait, I didn't mean it like that." Kiran shook his head as he realized his words could be taken wrong. "I'm trying to say that when I look at you, I don't see a substitute for Marin. I see Peony, the kind-hearted alfar who risked her life to help me wake up from Freyja's nightmare. This is hard to put into words, but I hope you get what I'm trying to say."

"You have this awkward but earnest look, trying to find the right words to say. It's cute."

" _What?_ "

Kiran's outburst made Peony laugh, so he covered his face with his hands out of shame. But that made her laugh even more.

"Look how shy you are! I'm flattered that I remind you of someone who meant so much to you, but I know what you're trying to say."

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to think that I'm imagining Marin in your place. That's not how I feel."

"But now that you've brought it up, do you think I'd look like her if I wore that blue dress?" Peony suggested thoughtfully.

"Hey! I just said that you're not a replacement for her! What are you doing?!" Kiran protested.

"Hehe, I just want to see how that dress would look on me..."

With a laugh, Peony walked behind a tree and reappeared on the other side. Kiran noticed she now wore a copy of Marin's blue dress. She happily spun on the spot and did a curtsy to show it off.

"What do you think of how I look?"

"I can't believe you did that but... fine. You look very pretty in that dress. And I think I like it more than the kimono Cherche made for you."

"See? My idea was a good one. After you wake up, maybe I should ask Cherche to make the dress..."

"If you're trying to make me feel awkward, you're doing a great job. I hope you're having a great time at my expense."

"I'm only teasing you, and I'm trying to tell you something important. So please, close your eyes for a second."

With a half-hearted grumble, Kiran reluctantly closed his eyes, and he felt Peony's hands spin him around a couple of times.

"Have a look at yourself now!"

Kiran looked down, and he felt his jaw drop as he saw he was wearing a copy of Link's Tunic complete with a sword and shield on his back.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you made me wear this. I already said you're not Marin, and I'm not Link."

"That's true, but don't you like wearing the outfit?"

"I.. Um... Well... Yes. It makes me feel like I'm a part of the story. Even if I feel silly."

"That's my point! Sometimes you have to be willing to look silly to have fun. As children grow up, they try so hard to act like the adults they know. But they try so hard they forget how to smile and laugh. This is your dream, and I want you to have a lot of fun in it. So why don't you allow yourself to enjoy this chance?"

Kiran looked from Peony to the outfit she made him wear for a moment. Then gave her a rueful smile.

"Okay, I'll play along and try to enjoy wearing this outfit."

"That's the spirit!"

Kiran straightened his posture and bowed as if he was a knight of Askr.

"Will you take my hand, fair lady?" He asked with mock seriousness. "We make for the Tal Tal mountain range, and I wish to protect you from any monsters that dare cross our path."

"Of course, brave knight. Thou art a capable warrior and so I place my life in your hands."

They laughed at how ridiculous they sounded, and Peony took his hand as they departed for the mountain range. They carried on pretending to be a knight and princess travelling across the island, laughing along the way. They did encounter the occasional monster, but they couldn't keep up with Peony and Kiran. Once they arrived at the mountain range, Kiran pointed towards a green tower on the right side.

"That tower to the right is the Eagle's Tower, and one of the eight instruments is hidden there."

"It's so tall. But the Wind Fishes egg is bigger still."

"That's right. Link has to explore every part of this mountain range to find all the instruments. But along the way, he discovers a truth about this island which makes him want to forget about waking the Wind Fish."

"What did he discover?"

"There's a mural in the south-east that reveals everything on this island is an illusion created by the Wind Fish. And it will all disappear when the Wind Fish awakens. But, Link can't leave the island while the Wind Fish sleeps."

Peony thought about Kiran's words, and she looked up to the egg on Mount Tamaranch sadly.

"So if he goes home, everything disappears. But if he doesn't wake the Wind Fish, he can't ever leave. What a hard choice he has to make. But that choice you described, doesn't it sound similar to the choice Freyja tried to offer you?"

"I did realize that after I woke up. But for Link, he gives up on his quest for a while."

"What changed his mind?"

"It was a talk he has with Marin that convinced him. She mentions a dream she often had as a kid where she found herself in a new town surrounded by smiling faces, and she would sing for them all. So she wondered if she could enjoy the dream without waking up. But she says that no matter how nice the dream is, she has to wake up eventually."

Peony's eyes went wide as she came to a sudden realization.

"Hey, That's why I reminded you of her! What she said matched what I said to Sharena before you woke up right?"

"That's right. What you told Sharena is the lesson behind this story." Kiran said in approval. "Because of Marin, Link understands that the monsters reflect the part of the Wind Fishes heart that doesn't want to wake up while Marin and the villagers reflect the part that does want to wake up. He realizes he has to help the Wind Fish wake up and he can't stay forever. And his homeland doesn't exist in the dream world."

"No matter how sad he feels, he knows he has to say goodbye to the island and Marin."

"Yes, he accepts that his time on the island will come to an end. So he collects the last instruments and enters the egg. Inside, he defeats the last monster trying to keep the Wind Fish from waking up. Then the Wind Fish appears and apologizes for the pain Link went through, but Link says that he loved the island and its inhabitants. The Wind Fish tells Link that even though Koholint Island will be gone, his memories of everyone he's met will remain in his heart, and that would become the dreamworld made real. And then they wake up together using Marin's song, the Ballard of the Wind Fish."

"So that's how the story comes to an end... is Link okay when he wakes up?"

"He's confused at first, and he wonders if it was all in his imagination. But then he sees the Wind Fish flying through the air, and he knows that his time on Koholint Island was real. He wipes away his tears, and he follows the Wind Fish to safety."

"It's a lovely story. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're very welcome. Do you mind if we make the trip to the Wind Fishes egg? I'd like to see the view from up there before I wake up."

"It's your dream, we can do that. Or anything you want." Peony said happily.

After a quick climb they reached the top of Mount Tamaranch, and Kiran touched the egg with his hand.

"I never thought I'd get to touch this egg and feel the shell against my hand." He said in amazement. "It's one thing to enjoy a story, but to see and feel it like this is incredible."

"Dreams are amazing, aren't they? You can do all kinds of things you wouldn't be able to do while awake."

"Yes, this is wonderful. The view of the island from here is so good that I'll remember it for a long time."

Kiran looked down from the top of the mountain, and he saw the unique landmarks of Koholint Island. The beauty of it brought a nostalgic smile to his face, and he looked to Peony serenely.

"Okay. I'm... satisfied with what I've seen. But don't you dare vanish when I wake up, or I'll never forgive you."

"Kiran, you know I won't vanish- Oh! You're teasing me! Don't be mean." Peony tried to look angry, but she only succeeded in making Kiran laugh.

"You teased me about Marin, so I wanted to tease you back. But seriously, I'm ready to wake up."

"Alright. Why don't you sit against the egg so you won't be disorientated when you wake up?"

Accepting her suggestion, Kiran sat down against the Wind Fishes egg and closed his eyes. He heard Peony hum the Ballard of the Wind Fish.

Then he woke up.

As he opened his eyes, his neck felt sore as he adjusted to being awake, but that was nothing compared to the emotions that overwhelmed him as he began to cry. 

"Hey, why are you crying? I thought that dream was a happy one." Peony asked as she leaned in close. Despite his tears, Kiran smiled for her and gave her a thumbs up.

"That dream was very good. But that story always made me cry. I'll be okay, these are just happy tears I'm crying. So, how long did I sleep for?"

"Just under an hour." Peony explained. "Alfonse saw you were napping and asked me if you were okay, so I told him you were having a quick nap after training with Frederick and he left you alone."

"I see. Peony, thank you for letting me dream of Koholint Island. It was an amazing experience."

"I should be thanking you. You shared an important piece of your childhood with me and exploring the island with you was so much fun. And you were right. Seeing that story did help me understand you better."

"Peony...."

"Kiran, I'm so happy that I got to meet you. Since the moment I appeared in Askr, you've shown me so much kindness and helped my sister just because you wanted nothing more than for me to be happy. It means a lot to me."

"You deserve so much happiness, and each day we spend together feels like a new miracle. Your generous spirit makes me smile, and your words helped me remember how precious life is. That also extends to me being a summoner. I won't be in Askr forever. And when the time comes for me to return home the memories I've made here will become a treasure that I'll keep within my heart."

Kiran looked deeply into Peony's violet eyes, and he felt his heart start to beat a little faster as he reached out for Peony's hand and wrapped his fingers around it. Her cheeks flushed slightly, but she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I want to live my life here as Askr's summoner to the fullest, so I won't have any regrets when I go home. Because of that feeling and... my growing affection for you, I want to be at your side. Not just as your friend, but as someone more than that. From now until the day comes that we have to say goodbye."

Peony looked back into Kiran's eyes, and with a gentle smile, she slowly leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips felt soft and warm against his own, and Kiran's heart raced. Then she leaned back and looked at him shyly.

"That's how a kiss works, right?" Peony asked. "I've seen dreams where mortals kiss the people they care about, but that isn't the same as doing it yourself."

"Yeah... that was a proper kiss," Kiran said softly. "So it's okay for me to feel this way about you? Even though we'll have to say goodbye one day?"

"Yes, you're allowed to feel that way." Peony replied. "I could feel the warm feelings pouring from your heart in your dream. And it makes me feel very happy. So this is how it feels when someone especially likes you. It makes my stomach feel funny."

"It's not just your stomach that feels weird. And my heart is beating like crazy. But I'm relieved that you do accept how I feel."

"So, did you want to go for a walk somewhere? It would be nice if I get used to holding your hand."

"Sure. I don't mind where we go, as long as I'm with you... But I just had a thought."

"What are you thinking?"

"We're going to have to explain this to your sister. Should we do that before she finds out through someone else?"

Peony mulled over Kiran's words and quickly nodded in agreement.

"You're right. Let's find her and explain everything right away."

* * *

Knowing what had to be done, they stood up and sought Triandra out. They found her sitting alone on one of the higher floors, looking at distant scenery. Peony squeezed Kiran's hand in assurance before she called out to her sister.

"Triandra! There you are. Could I talk to you please?"

"Sure, what do you want to discuss- oh." Triandra looked down and saw her sister's hand tightly wrapped around the summoner's. "I see you two have something important to tell me.."

"I guess it's pretty obvious looking at us."

"Maybe you two should explain how this happened, because I don't understand how this is possible."

"Thank you sister, I"ll keep this simple. Ever since I arrived in Askr Kiran has been a constant source of support and a good friend. But it was his kindness in saying that he wanted me to be as happy as the people I help that I started to feel something more. Today he shared with me a story he loved through his dreams, and through that act I saw how much he had opened his heart to me."

Kiran felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, and he reacted by gently squeezing Peony's hand. Triandra saw the gesture which made her raise an eyebrow at the summoner.

"And what about you Kiran?"

"I'll have to say a bit more than your sister did, so please bear with me," Kiran said apologetically. "When I woke up, I realized I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her, and I grieved for her passing. And in that grief, I realized her words reminded me of a story I loved as a child. And that realization changed the way I saw her. Then she showed up in Askr and I felt like I had been given a miracle. So I wanted to make the most of it by spending time with her as a friend."

Triandra nodded patiently and gestured for Kiran to continue.

"As I spent more time with her, I told her a lot about my childhood and I came to understand her better. Seeing her selflessness, compassion for others and desire to make others happy made me grow fond of her. I wanted to see her enjoy the same happiness she brings others, and that fondness grew into a deep affection for her. I want her to be happy, but I also want to give her happiness."

"That's a sweet sentiment. But, are you two sure this is the right choice? No matter how pleasant things are, you two will have to say goodbye. And that will hurt you both badly."

"We're aware of this," Kiran answered. "What I thought was going to be your sister's last words matched the moral of the story I shared with her. Nothing lasts forever, but that's why dreams and life itself are so precious."

"He's right. Sister, we're... no longer mortal because we drank from the dream nectar. Even if Kiran stayed in Askr, he would still grow old and die. But that doesn't change how Kiran and I feel. We know that we won't be together forever, but we've accepted the good and the bad parts of that truth. We're going to cherish the time we have because that's the best way to live."

Triandra looked back and forth between Kiran and Peony. Eventually, she looked at them with a bittersweet smile.

"I... see how serious you two are about this. But I'm worried about your feelings getting hurt because of this. And that you won't be able to cope with the pain when your relationship ends sister."

"I'm glad you care so much about me. You told me you didn't know if you could be my sister anymore, which scared you. But look, you're doing what any concerned big sister would do in your position."

"I guess that despite my doubts, I'm still your sister after all."

"I'm so happy you feel that way!"

Peony let go of Kiran's hand so she could give her sister a tight hug. Triandra was surprised by the sudden affection, but she slowly returned the hug and enjoyed the moment. She lingered for a few moments before she let Peony go to look at Kiran.

"I won't threaten you with one of those awful 'if you hurt my sister I'll hurt you in return' speeches. But... please take good care of my sister. Right now she's all I have in this world to care for."

"I promise," Kiran said earnestly. "I care about her deeply. And I'm going to bring her a lot of happiness while we're together."

"Thank you for your kind words. By the way, I found someone else that I could come to an understanding with."

"That's wonderful news. Who have you been talking to?"

"Are you familiar with Dimitri, the King of Faerghus? He approached me because he saw me struggling with past regrets as he did. He told me about his failures, and he helped reassure me about mine."

"Ahhh. I think you've made an excellent choice," Kiran said in approval. "I know his story well, and some of the things he's been through remind me of what my mum had to deal with when she was alive."

"I see. I'll try and talk to Dimitri whenever I can. For now, shouldn't you two go and enjoy your time together?"

"Okay sister, we'll give you some privacy now we've explained our situation. But I'll come and hang out with you tomorrow okay?" Peony asked. 

"I'm looking forward to it. Take care you two."

Satisfied with the exchange, Peony and Kiran left Triandra to her own thoughts and resumed holding hands as they walked around the castle. Along the way, they received numerous comments and congratulations from several heroes. Then they found Sharena who was in the middle of a training session with Anna. The moment Sharena saw her childhood friend holding hands with Kiran her eyes popped wide open, and she dropped her weapon to approach her friends while Anna looked on with fascination.

"Whaaaaa? Why are you two holding hands? Do you _like_ like each other? When did this happen? Who confessed first? Are you two going on a date for the day of devotion?"

Both Kiran and Peony flushed in embarrassment at Sharena's numerous questions and resigned themselves to giving her a long explanation.

"We wanted to see you and explain what's going on." Peony said wearily. "It all started when Kiran and I..."

_fin._


End file.
